mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dictionary
Dictionary A''' '''Abyss --> '''A weapon of the Bazooka category that can be acquired by spinning the capsule. '''ADV - weapons --> '''Advanced Weapons purchased with RT in the Shop. '''Alpha and Omega --> An update that took place in 2013. Alpine Athletes --> An update that took place in 2014. Amelia --> '''A playable character, that can be acquired either by mp hammers, rt hammers ,or buying it for 6,990 RT. '''Anamatron --> '''A weapon of the Bazooka category that can be acquired by spinning the capsule. '''Anesidora --> '''A set for Pandora. '''Apex Predators --> An update that took place in 2013. Apsu --> A weapon of the Rifle category which was added to the Capsule Machine with the Spring Loaded update. Archangel --> Coupon sets for all characters except for Simon and Amelia. Arms race --> '''A gameplay mode in MicroVolts Surge with special weapons. '''Awesome --> '''A set that can be earned in the RT & Coin capsule machine. '''B Battle Mine --> '''A map in Microvolts . It is actually a city after war. '''Bitmap --> A map in MicroVolts, it looks to be played on an office desk, also a great map for sniping. Bitmap 2 --> A new map that was introduced in Alpine Athlete Update. This map has random spawns and can be very hard to win in elimination for either team since the moniters have been moved. This map is not as big of a sniper map. Black Rifle --> ' A weapon of the Rifle category that used to be obtained on the capsule with the Gold Rifle. It is now a rare weapon in Microvolts. '''Blue Scooter --> ' Naomi's diorama. It is obtainable through recruiting system. '''Bomb-Battle --> A game mode in MicroVolts. The teams are divided into the offense and defense ( who try and defuse or plant the bomb). This is a mode where you need to have teamwork to be succesful. Boot Camp --> An update that took place in 2012. Boss Battle --> A game mode in MicroVolts .Bossbattle puts you and 3 more players against a giant tracker .If you defeat the boss you will get a box that contains prizes. Boxes that are given out are random, you have the ability to obtain the Bronze, Silver, Gold or Diamond box. Which contain prizes which can be found (link) Bouquet of Bullets --> An update that took place in 2013. Brilliant Box --> '''An item that must be purchased by Rt, and which will give you the chance of winning a weapon for 7, 30 or infinite days. '''C C.H.I.P --> (Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts) One of the eight characters found in Microvolts. He was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. Clan --> '''An association of players. '''Clan Showdown --> Tournament with certain restrictions on weapons and clothes to make the game more competitive. Clock Works --> '''C.H.I.P's own unique Diorama. '''Clockwork Wings --> An update that took place in 2013. Cobra --> 'A old weapon of the MicroGun category from the capsule machine. '''Coin-->'A new currency in-game that can be only usable in the capsule machine. '''Colonel Crac --> '''Set for C.H.I.P. He is the one who escorts you through the tutorial '''Coupon --> Rare currency used to buy God Weapons and sets. Only obtained by spinning on the capsule or by finishing the Hard single wave mode. Crank --> A weapon of the MicroGun category that can be bought using MicroPoints (for the MP version) or RockTokens (for the Advanced version) in the shop. Cricket --> '''A basic weapon of the Rifle category given to MicroVolters when they first join. '''Cyborg War Machine --> An update that took place in 2014. D''' '''Dazzler --> '''A weapon of the Shotgun category that can be obtained through the capsule machine. It can be obtained in the "Golden Mix" section of the Capsule Machine. '''Drum set --> '''Knox's own unique Diorama. '''Diorama--> '''A item in which the character will be seen with when people view you Profile Info. '''E Electromagnetic Disruptor --> A weapon of the Bazooka category that can earnt by spinning the capsule. Elegant --> '''A rare set for Pandora. '''Encore --> An update that took place in 2013. Exavolts --> An old tournament that was ran by ex-Moderators and others. Clans fought head to head competing for the ultimate prizes'.' F''' '''FireFly --> A weapon of the MicroGun category that can be be bought using MicroPoints or RockTokens in the shop. Fleuret --> '''An Amelia special weapon, that can only be earnt either by spinning the capsule, or buying a capsule in the shop. '''Forgotten Junkyard --> '''A map in MicroVolts. '''Forum --> Place where the players can meet each other, and talk about basically everything with respect to forum rules. Free For All --> '''A mode in MicroVolts: No teams here! Free For All is a mode that puts you vs everyone. Will you be the last survivor? '''Free RT --> '''Free RT or Free Rock Tokens, is the in-game paid currency that can be won, either by viewing ads, or by making surveys at the microvolts website. This method has some problems. For example,the chargeback costumers often get.' '''Frosty Frolickers --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''G' Game Master --> '''A category of workers from Rock Hippo Productions. '''Gold Bass --> '''A weapon of the Melee category that can be obtained through the capsule machine. '''Gold Rifle --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category that can be bought either by coupons, or earned by spinning the capsule. '''Golden Gods --> '''See "Imperial Weapons". '''Granta --> A weapon of the Grenade Launcher category that can be earnt by through the capsule machine. Grenade Launcher --> '''One of the 7 weapons in the game. '''H Hippo at a Party --> '''Knox's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''Hippo in Style --> '''Knox's unique set. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''Hippo so cool --> '''Knox's unique set. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''HeatWave --> An update that took place in 2013. Heavy waving --> The act of heavy waving was where one warms up the Gatling Gun, but switches to fire a round of shotgun or a grenade and switching back to the Gatling Gun fast enough so that the warm up time is cancelled thus being able to get off lots more damage. It has since been patched due to being deemed 'overpowered' by SK iMedia (NQ Games) around November 2011. Holmes --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category that can be obtained through the MP hammer and RT hammer. '''Hornet --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category that can be bought using MicroPoints or RockTokens in the shop. '''Hyper Weapons --> '''Set of certain weapons with effects. '''I Imperial Weapons --> '''Also known as 'Golden Gods' are a newer version of the God Weapons. '''Invasion --> Game mode available in MicroVolts. Robots spawn and attack you with different weapons. there are two difficulties of invasion the first is easy ( lasts 10 rounds) , and the second is hard (lasts 20 rounds). Item Match --> '''Game mode available in MicroVolts. '''J Jam --> ''' A weapon of the Sniper Rifle category given to the new players. '''Jimi --> '''A set that can be obtained by spinning the rock tokens capsule machine. '''K Kai --> '''One of the eight characters in MicroVolts. He was introduced when the massive Surge update was releases. '''Knights of the Night --> '''An update that took place in 2012. '''Knox --> '''One of the eight characters in MicroVolts. He was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''KW-79 --> '''A weapon of the Shotgun category that can be purchased either by MicroPoints or by RockTokens in the shop. '''L Library Chair --> Pandora's own unique'' Diorama. '''Lollipop --> '''A weapon of the Melee category given to new players, as a reward for liking the microvolts facebook page. The weapon lasts 30 days when the players like the facebook page. '''M' Maid --> '''Naomi's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''Magic Paper Land --> '''A map in MicroVolts. '''Melee --> '''A close range weapon, which is also used to run faster during a game and to double jump. '''MG Noob (Achievement) --> '''MG achievement. It is obtainable after completing other MG achievements. '''MG Noob/Nub (Expression) --> '''A Player will say this in the chat when they are killed by a fellow player who is using the Micro Gun. They say this because many players find the Micro Gun to be cheap and an easy way to win a fight. '''Micro Points --> In-game points earned by players through playing the game. Micro World --> The place where MicroVolters and MicroVolts exist. Microgun --> A weapon of the Minigun category given to the new players. MICROTEAM --> Name given to the Team formed by MicroWiki Team Members and MicroWiki Knowledge Base Members.Their work is key to take the MicroWiki to the next level. MicroVolter --> A player of MicroVolts. MicroVolting --> The act of playing MicroVolts. Micro Legends --> Honored players for being as good as they are. MicroVolts --> Code-name of the original four toy prototypes. MicroWiki Suppport --> Also known as: MicroWiki Knowledge Base Team, they help and guide MicroWiki Team Members when needed. MicroWiki Team --> '''MicroVolts players who volunteer their effort to make this Wikia! The list of MicroWikia Team members can be found here: MicroWiki Team. '''Moderator --> Part of the staff, responsible for organising events, and helping in the maintenance of the game, more focused on the forums. MP5 --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category that can be obtained through the capsule machine. '''Musashi --> '''C.H.I.P.'s first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''N Naomi --> '''One of the eight characters in MicroVolts. She was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''Naughty & Nice --> '''An update that took place in 2012. '''Neutrino Wand --> A weapon of the Sniper Rifle category that can only be earned either by spinning the Rock Tokens capsule or the Coin Capsule. Nightshade --> A weapon of the Grenade Launcher category that was originally in the capsule. This grenade launcher was apart of the Predator series which is can be only obtained via Brilliant Grenade Boxes in the store for 30 days. It isn't guaranteed that you'll get this weapon from the box, though changes are really high. Noob --> '''Meaning (New.On.Online.Battlefield) This term is used as an insult to the new players of the game, to describe their lack of experience shown in their gameplay. '''O Organic Green Onion --> Award given unlimited to some MICROTEAM Members, only 13 Players in the Micro Wold own this weapon as unlimited. It has been given in the past as a prize (limited from 30 - 90 days) in the discontinued ExaVolts events. This weapon was also available during the Beta phase. P''' '''Pandora --> '''One of the eight characters in MicroVolts. She was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''Pepper --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category that can be bought using Micropoints or RockTokens from the shop. '''Pink Scooter --> '''Naomi's own unique Diorama. '''Pinpoint --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category that was achieved by competing in one of Microvolts earliest tournament(s). '''Pinpoint-Precision --> Achievement awarded after killing five enemies witht the rifle while in a super jump in one match. Pirates VS. Ninjas -->'''An update that took place in 2013. '''Plasma Vaporizer --> A weapon of the Grenade Launcher category that can be earnt only by spinning the capsule. Pocket Rocket --> A weapon of the Bazooka category that can be either bought with Micropoints or RockTokens. Potato Prime --> A weapon of the Bazooka category that can be earnt only by spinning the capsule. Pound --> A weapon of the Bazooka category that can be bought with micropoints or rocktokens. Power --> '''Special item, obtainable by mystery drops in item match and in the middle of the map in all the modes. '''Power Weapon --> Special weapons that you are able to achieve in Zombie Mode as a figure when they spawn across the map. Predator --> '''A weapon of the Greande Launcher category that can be bought with coupons. '''Pulse --> '''A weapon of the Bazooka category that can be obtained either by MicroPoints or by RockTokens. '''Q QQ / QQ'er --> '''QQ means cry, QQ'er is someone that cries too much. People will usually type this in the chat when someone calls you hacker or nub. '''R Raptr set --> '''A set that was seperated into parts and was only obtainable after using the program "Raptr" for a certain amount of hours while playing MicroVolts. Parts were only obtainable after X hours and was only limited to 5000 of each the parts. Each of the parts would be given to each of the original characters. Only obtainable from August 24th - October 10th (dates may not be right) '''RB_01 --> '''Prize from an old event (ExaVolts). '''RB_02 --> '''Prize from and old event (ExaVolts). '''Rumpus Room Ruckus --> Update in mid-2012 where the map 'Rumpus Room' and more was added in Reactor --> The single-wave map. Record-reset --> '''An item that can be acquired in the item shop. Many people don't like this because it is then possible for hackers to reset their records and then you wouldn't have any proof of them hacking. '''Recruit system --> '''The sistem in which you invite a player to join the game, and receive rewards. '''Reload speed --> '''The time your weapon take to reload. It was buffed in Cyborg War Machine update. '''RHP --> Rock Hippo Productions Publisher to MicroVolts Surge. Rifle --> '''One of the 7 weapon categories found in Microvolts Surge. '''RIO441 --> A hyper gun from the capsule machine. Ringmaster --> '''Pandora's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''Rocket Launcher --> '''Vague designation to all the bazookas in Microvolts. '''Rock Tokens --> The paid monetary unity in the microwolrd. Rockstars --> An update that took place in 2013. S''' '''Scaffold --> The platform your character is standing on in the lobby, inventory, shop etc. There are currently no scaffolds available to buy, yet there are some other scaffolds in the game like a Red Platform. Sea Eagle --> '''A weapon of the Sniper Rifle category that can be obtained by using Micropoints or RockTokens. '''Sea Wasp --> A old weapon of the Sniper Rifle category. You can obtain it's white version from Brilliant Boxes Sharkill Kan --> A playable character, that can be acquired either by mp hammers, rt hammers ,or buying it for 6,990 RT. Newest character in Microvolts. Sherlock --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category bought using Micropoints or RockTokens that can be bought from the shop. '''Shotgun --> '''One of the 7 weapons used in the game. It is best used in close range combat. '''Silver Scooter --> '''Naomi's diorama. Not available at the moment. '''Simon --> '''One of the eight characters in Microvolts. '''Single Wave --> '''A special game-mode in wich the player is put against a wave of robots. '''Sniper --> '''One of the 7 weapons in the game. Mostly used to shoot at distance, but people tend to snipe at close range as well. '''Spring Loaded --> An update that took place in 2013. Sting Ray --> '''A weapon of the Bazooka category given to the new players. '''Super Glue --> '''An item that allow´s you to upgrade your weapon without any chance of failure. '''Surge Journal --> An initiative between the RHP team and the community, to create a monthly edition "newspaper", that´s intented to keep the community alert of what´s going on with the game. Swapping --> The ability to switch from a weapon to another. Generally used on launchers, grenades and shotguns. At first , weapons would have to be stronger. This method eliminates that need, allowing the player to shoot another bullet almost instantly. T''' '''Team Death Match --> '''A mode of MicroVolts where players are divided into two teams (maximum players on each side is 8). They have to work together to kill the other team a set amount of kills before the other team does it to them. One of the most popular modes in MicroVolts. '''Terminator --> '''A old weapon of the Minigun category originally from the capsule machine, silver version of M-135. '''Test Server --> '''Also known as Global Server, NQ Games provides a testable version of the game for everyone to spot bugs and report. '''The Alpha --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''The Rapture --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''The Studio --> A map in MicroVolts. A map popular for playing Zombie Mode. Tight --> '''A rare set that can only be earned by spinning the capsule, in early versions could be also bought using rt. '''Tlaloc's --> Series of Grenades from the SPRING LOADED update. Toy Fleet --> A map avaible in microvolts. Toy Garden --> A map avaible in microvolts. Toy Stalkers --> '''An update that took place in 2012. '''Tracker Attackers --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''Trading system --> '''This system allows you to trade items and mp with another player while both online. '''U Undercover Operation --> An update in 2013. V''' '''Varsity Volts --> An update that took place in 2012. Venom --> A weapon of the Sniper Rifle category that can be bought either by rock tokens, or by micropoints in the shop. It can also be earned (limited) by spinning the capsule machine (RT and Coin). W''' '''Watson --> '''A weapon of the Rifle category that can be obtained through the MP hammer (7-30 days) and RT hammer (unlimited). '''Wavestepping --> Technique which uses Swapping in mid-air, by shooting on land, switching to melee, jumping, and then switching to another weapon to shoot. Wild West --> A map in MicroVolts. The map looks as if you are fighting in an old western town with a saloon, jailhouse, and other things that fit the theme. The map is popular for Bomb Battle. Winter Warfare --> An update that took place in 2013. White Wedding Set --> A set for Naomi released in 2012 and rereleased in an event in the summer of 2014. War Metal -'''->''' A weapon of the Shotgun category that can be obtained from the capsule machine. X''' 'X-Trap --> ' Microvolts anti-hacking tool. '''Y Information coming soon! Z''' '''Zeus --> A God weapon of the Grenade Launcher category that can be obtained by using Coupons Zombie Mode --> A mode in MicroVolts.This mode requires players to work together as a team no matter what team they are on. If they are with the Zombies they have to work together to target the remaning figures and take them out of the game so they can help them. The figures on the other hand, have to work together to kill the zombies with their weapons and Power Weapons' that spawn across the map. Zoom-speed --> The time it takes to have your sniper zoom in.